


The Odds

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus thinks he must be a magnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This was, again, a follow up to someone else's fic that involved Marcus meeting Bruce.

He blinked twice, as he looked at the new dark-haired lover he had taken.

"Did you say Bruce Wayne?"

Dick blinked back at him, those gorgeous long eyelashes draping sensually on high cheekbones.

"Yes." The acrobat stretched, showing off that lithe, limber body. He was unabashedly inviting his new lover to take advantage of him all over again.

Marcus groaned, and shook his head. Only he would manage to find not one, but two misplaced time travelers. To compound the oddity of his life, now he found that the new one was the adopted son of the other.

Somehow, he doubted he should mention the sex.


End file.
